youtaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catalyst
Catalyst '(previously known as ''アカネ (AKaNe) and ''100%'ミルク'') is a YouTube singer with a smooth, mature voice. Her voice is very calm to listen to. Her first upload on Youtube was in 2010, but she didn't start participating in the Youtaite community until July 2011, where she got casted in her very first chorus. The chorus that brought her into this never-turning-back Youtube life was NicoStar Chorus, with their debut release of Romeo and Cinderella in 2012. Catalyst now mainly covers underrated or non-mainstream Vocaloid songs. She uses UTAU and Vocaloid on occasions. And is also very active in participating for choruses on YouTube. List of Covered Songs # "Rainbow At Midnight~Everlasting Love~" (2012.04.26) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.12.25) # "Hero " (2013.12.31) # "Yonjuunana " (2014.01.27) # "Perfect Liar " (2014.03.08) # "The Roads of Battle " (2014.04.28) # "Alnair" (2014.05.09) # "Slaves of Machines" (2014.05.18) # "Linaria -Chapter 2-" (2014.06.27) # "The Scarlet Demon of the Stone Pavements # (2014.19.01) # "Just a Game" (2014.11.08) # "Carnival with You " (2014.11.16) # "Andante (Remixed)" (2014.12.4) Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # "ReACT"(Catalyst, Mai and Sabi) (2012.02.13) # "Acute " (Catalyst, Tenshi, Akio) (2012,05,24) # "Next Station...Diva " (Catalyst, Sabi, Jinhii) (2012.05.29) # "Anger " (Catalyst and Jiku) # "1,2 Fanclub " (Catalyst and FuyuNi) (2013.11.24) # "Hero " (Catalyst and Ran) (2014.1.6) # "Märchen Boyfriend and Märchen Girlfriend " (Catalyst and Colin) (2014.04.04) # "Seasonal Feathers " (Catalyst and Aisu) (2014.04.14) # "Dreams and Cherry Blossoms " (Catalyst and Aisu) (2014.04.27) # "Yume Hanabi" (Catalyst and Melo) (2014.05.31) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" (Catalyst and Siderea) (2014.07.01) # "Akatsuki Arrival" (Catalyst and Taifuu) (2014.07.13) # "Just A Game" (Catalyst and Miyabi) (2014.09.20) # "The Butterfly, Flower and Spider" (Catalyst and Kumoshi and Riyumi) (2014.11.20) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" (Catalyst and Kumoshi) (2014.12.25) Chorus Battle Projects #Catalyst & Maeko - KCEDB1 (Vocalist / Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3 | R4] # Ѧr•y∀ - KCEDB2 (Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3 | R4] #► 破 壊 回 路 ◄ - VocaFX Chorus Battle (Vocalist / Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3 | R4] #B E W I T C H I N G - ABCBA Chorus Battle (Vocalist / Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3] #Devil’s＊Decorum - Serendipity Chorus Battle (Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3 | R4] # Infini∞TEA - Teacup Trio Battle (Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3] # тhε Ħεїღdaℓℓ Ѻяdεя - UtaWCB (Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3] # Valkyria - Legend Chorus Wars (Vocalist / Animator) | R2 | R3 | R4 # 「CHAOS」- Fαвℓєѕ of Cʀᴇᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Chorus Battle (Support Member) [R1|R2| R3] # ☀ReSound✮ - Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2014 (Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3] # GLC: R18 - School of Chorus Battle 2015 (Vocalist - Rock-kun / Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3 | R4] Roles in Choruses #*►TreBase☆Project◄* (Vocalist) #Electric ϟ Voices Chorus (Vocalist - Yuzuki) #ℒ❤ℰ♪ℒ❤ℰ Chorus (Vocalist) #xXEpicChorusuXx (Vocalist - Luka) #MrMusicChorus (Vocalist - IA) #Caramel Waltz Chorus (Vocalist - Meiko) #NuclearChorus (Vocalist - Rin) #KiramekiChorus (Vocalist - Luka) #IroMuzik Chorus (Miku / Animator) #aqυa◦cнorυѕ (Vocalist - Miku) #Dream Music Chorus (Vocalist - Iroha) #Dream☆Scape Chorus (Vocalist - Yuzuki / Animator) #Vocalution (Vocalist - Gumi) #PolySt★rSmile Chorus (Vocalist / Artist) #KagaMikuChorus (Vocalist - Miki) #KagamiVocaChorus (Vocalist - Miku / Animator) #Vocavocashota Chorus (Vocalist - Haku) #NicoStarChorus (Vocalist - Rin) #Angelic Vocal Chorus (Vocalist / Co-leader) #Echohorizon Chorus (Vocalist / Founder / Animator / Mixer) #TecHNo DeStructioN Chorus (Vocalist - Rin / Founder / Animator / Mixer) #AriaResonanceChorus (Vocalist - Luka) #BerriChorus (Vocalist) #Echo Moon Chorus (Vocalist) #VocaSynthesis (Vocalist - Meiko) #VocaKoe (Vocalist - Miku) #VocaSketch (Vocalist) #VocaGirlsChorus (Vocalist - Meiko) #κιηετιϲ Chorus (Animator) #Audioloid (Vocalist - Lily) #WorldAxisChrous (Vocalist - England / Animator / Artist) #Karakuri Chorus (Vocalist - Miki) #Kogane No Tsubasa Chorus (Vocalist - Luka) #Vocadroid (Vocalist - Luka) #『illuminate』☆ chorus (Vocalist - Yuzuki) #Sora no Kiseki Chorus (Vocalist - Mayu) #ⓢⓔⓝ☼ⓖⓞⓔ Chorus (Vocalist) #VocaTimes Chorus (Vocalist / Mixer) #ѕтar ѕιgn ★ projecт (Vocalist - Aquarius / Animator) #The Youtaite Project - Team Kirei- (Vocalist) #LinkChorus (Vocalist - CUL) #しきの音 (Vocalist) #YoriSaki✰Chorus (Vocalist - Lily) #Around Le World Chorus (Vocalist - Taiwan) #Jinsei❂Game Chorus (Vocalist) #fluorescent candy (Vocalist - Iroha) #Symphony ♫♪ Utopia (Vocalist - IA) #NyoPower Chorus (Russia / Animator) #VocaNami Chorus (Vocalist - Mayu) #su*GO*i Chorus (Vocalist - IA) #Mad School Dolls Chorus (Vocalist - Misao) #Voca♦Rise Chorus (Vocalist - Luka) #Ħorizon † Ŵings (Vocalist - Mayu) #HeartBeat Chorus (Vocalist) #DigitalMineField Chorus (Vocalist) #Vodiac★Chorus (Vocalist - Nuregami / Animator) #VocaTwin chorus (Vocalist - Kaoru) #UNM☆SKED✧RESON☆NCE (Vocalist / Animator) #Butterfly Dreams Chorus Group (Vocalist) #未来•ダイアグラム+ (Vocalist) #Toxic Crystal Chorus - Gruop QUARTZ (Vocalist) #♦Nightshade❈Academy♦ Chorus (Vocalist / Mixer) #Shiki Chorus (Backup Animator) #Shiki Chorus (Back-up Animator) #函数の合唱 (Co-leader / Vocalist - lnx / Animator / Mixer Assistant / Artist) #『Dє: Cоdёrs Chorus』 (Leader / Animator / Vocalist - Sniper) #✪Voca UpRoar✪ Chorus (Vocalist - Cat) #「αѕѕι∂υσυѕ♚ｃнιℓdяєη」 (Vocalist / Artist) #Paka Paka Chorus (Vocalist) #Ebi Chorus (Vocalist) #ɹoɹɹıɯ♋Image (Vocalist - IA) #69 Chorus (Vocalist - ☜（´・ω・｀☜）1234（ぐ・ω・）ぐ) #Shunkan (Ignotus Illusion) Chorus (Vocalist) #Cantillate Chorus (Artist) #VocaTimesDeux Chorus (Vocalist) #Otome Collabo (Animator) # acacia ✽ chorus (Vocalist) # Castle of Dreams (Mixer) # ☀GENISIS☀ (Vocalist - Luka) Trivia * The reason behind "Catalyst"'s name remains unknown . * Her persona's full name is "Catalyst Aristarkh (Kovalevsky)" * She uses After Effects for chorus animating and Cubase 5 for mixing. * Favorite producers: MikitoP, RiceRecords, MentaiRocker, MuryokuP, otetsu, HitoshizukuP * Idol animators: Mienohito, ke-sanβ, TSO, CHRIS * Some of her favorite songs are: Sarishinohara, Drowning in a Wave of Grief, Alnair, Cloud Rider, Cruel Clocks, Kokoro, and Just a Game * Some of her favorite music genres are: techno, dubstep. flamenco, jazz, lounge, and vocascreamo * Her old and new persona design + persona reference doc * Her username is similar to the song "Tentai Kansoku (Star Observation)" by Bump of Chicken, but actually has nothing to do with it. The name was chosen simply because she adores Astronomy and wishes to become an astronomer (which, sadly, this dream never came true anyways) * Her lifetime happiness = yaoi * She loves bunnies and plushies (='.'=) Category:Female Youtaites